What Happened Last Night?
by tonystarksnipples
Summary: On New Year's Day, Steve wakes up skinny. All he can do is wonder what happened last night. Drabble. Stony.


Steve blinked awake. His body was stiff? That wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be stiff. He hadn't felt stiff since the serum. His mind was foggy. The last thing he remembered was counting down the seconds until the ball dropped and then a whole lot of nothing. Steve rolled over and he felt fear strike his body. There were two things very wrong and he didn't know which scared him more. Tony lying next to him in bed, or the fact that he was once again in his sickly ninety pound body.

He pushed the covers back as quietly as he could, trying desperately to get out of the bed without waking Tony up.

"Mmm, you're still skinny," Tony mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep. "I was curious as to if it would go away after you slept."

"What… what happened?" Steve asked, terrified. Tony was looking at him and Steve was more than aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them up to cover himself. Of course he had been shirtless in front of Tony before—he had been bare-ass nude in front of Tony thanks to a decontamination shower after possible radiation exposure—but he hadn't looked like… _this_. "Why am I gross again?"

"You're not gross. You're beautiful." Tony reached to grab Steve's hand, but Steve pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you touching me? Why are you calling me beautiful?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember counting down, waiting for the ball to drop."

"And then?"

"Nothing. I think I went to bed?" Steve knew immediately it was the wrong answer because Tony's face dropped. Steve wracked his brain. Obviously _something_ happened last night. He came up blank. "Did we hang out or something?"

"We're in bed together, Steve."

Steve felt his eyes grow wide. Had he slept with Tony? He was wearing pants but they fit. They shouldn't fit. They had to be Tony's. "We didn't—"

"No, no. Nothing like that."

"Then what _happened_?" Steve was whining. He had never whined before in his life. He didn't whine when he was constantly getting beat up. He didn't whine when he was denied entrance into the army. He didn't whine when he watched his best friend die in front of his eyes.

"Well, Bruce and I have been working on a way to slow down your metabolism. We finally figured it out and decided to test it last night. I slipped it to you without you knowing it because you had a glass of champagne at midnight with the rest of us."

"Midnight. Did anything else happen?"

"You kissed me."

"_I _kissed _you_?" Steve had been in love with Tony since day one but he had never acted on it. It had been over a year since then. A year filled with stollen glances and blind hope that Tony would figure it out and make the first move.

"Should you not have?"

"Well… I just never planned on doing it."

"That's why it was so amazing. Like, I always found you attractive and then I started to find you, awesome as a person, but I had never thought of you in any sort of romantic way and then the ball dropped and Coulson kissed Barton and you grabbed my tie and I didn't know what was happening and then you kissed me and I was decided _woah, I like this a lot_. I kind of sort of lied when I said we didn't sleep together."

"_What_?"

"Kidding. So basically we made out for awhile. I had already drugged you, we kind of got wasted together. I didn't realize it, but as the night went on you started to get smaller and smaller. I realized it when I was able to look you in the eye. You started getting handsy so I brought you back here. You were kind of begging for it and at first I really liked the idea so I was going to go for it."

"So why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to take advantage of you. I know you, Steve, and I knew that you'd regret it."

"Well… thank you, I suppose." They were silent for a long time as Steve looked down at himself. He ran his hand along his chest, his arm, his legs under the blanket. He felt the jut of his ribs and hips, ready to burst through his thin, weak skin. He felt the familiar tug in his chest as he tried to breathe around his asthma. "Am I stuck like this?"

Tony bit his lip. "I don't know."

Steve swallowed and closed his eyes. "Oh."

"It was a side effect we hadn't thought about. The drug was supposed to just slow down you metabolism, as I said. It could still go back to normal when the drug wears off. But there was no way to test it… I shouldn't have given it to you without thinking it through, but I was already drunk and I thought it would be fun to have you let loose for once."

"You should have told me."

"Yes."

"I can't save people like this."

Tony closed his eyes. "I know," he whispered.

"So why would you do it to me?"

"I didn't on purpose!" Tony shouted.

"I can't be sickly and pathetic again. I just can't do it!"

"I'll figure it out! I'll fix it!"

"How, Tony? No one else has been able to figure it out. Look what happened to Bru—"

Tony threw back the covers and got out of the bed. He went to leave the room, running his fingers through his hair before turning around. "You need to understand _one thing,_" he hissed. "I will do everything and _anything_ to fix this. And if I can't, I will still—" Tony stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

"Still _what_, Tony?" Steve demanded. He was still angry and hurt and—

"Love you." His voice caught on the words. Steve could tell that it scared Tony to say it. "I'll still love you, Steve."

"Why?"

"Because you're Steve. And you're Steve with or without the muscles."

"I thought you never thought of me that way before last night."

"I didn't but I know what it's like to randomly kiss people and then jump into bed with them and never once has that story ended with two people waking up in the same bed together with pants on and virginities intact."

"How'd you know I was a—"

"You mentioned it once or twice last night." Tony shook his head. "But that's beside the point. The point _is_ that I cared about you enough to put your feelings into the calculation—I don't know what that means exactly, but if the way my heart is reacting to the fact that you're mad at me and that I might lose you is any indication, I'm pretty sure I love you."

"I love you, too."

"C'mere."

"Why?"

"I want to hold you."

"I don't want to stab you with my elbow or something."

"Shut up." Tony leaned over the edge of the bed and kissed Steve.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
I am so sorry for the horrendously cliche title. It killed me to call it that, just so you know.  
I wanted to make a cute little drabble for you.  
Happy New Year to all and to all a good night.**


End file.
